The Crack Whore Prostitute Child
by SouthParkObsessed
Summary: Eric Cartman's life is not what it seems...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, this is my VERY first time writing a fan fiction. I need advice so just let me know what I need to work on!

Kyles POV

It was just like any morning of the town of South Park. Snow was all over, cold as hell, sky grey as can be. I was on my way to the bus stop, when I saw Cartman standing there. I'm usually the first one and Cartman is usually the last, but recently...he's always there first. It's been this way for a few weeks now. I asked him about it when he first started doing it, but he just told me to mind my own business, but I was getting curious now. He says he doesn't care about school, then why is he always here first? Eager much? He's been acting suspicious lately. There have been a lot of signs that I've dismissed, but I think now I should say something about it.

"what are you up to fatass?"

"the fuck you talking about Jew? Doing the same as you! Waiting for the damn bus"

"why have you been getting here early? You don't care about school!"

I glared at him and just noticed a cut going across his left eye brow.

He must've noticed I was looking at it because he pulled his beanie over his eye brows and he looked a little embarrassed.

"What did I tell you about minding your own business Kahl?!"

"what happened to your eye brow?"

I asked curiously. He must have been up to something no good if he has that. Now that I think about it, he's been having a lot of random cuts and bruises also.

What if he got it from someone who was trying to stop him? But who would that even be?

Before Cartman had a chance to answer, even though I doubt he was going to say something at all, Stan came walking up.

"Hey guys" he greeted us

"Hey dude" I replied back

"Hippie" was all Cartman said. Stan rolled his eyes and looked passed us and waved. I turned around and saw Kenny walking up.

"Hey Kenny" I waved as he walked up to his usual spot

"Sup Kinny"

"Morning guys" he mumbled through his hoodie

Just then, the bus pulled up. Stan got on the bus first, but was pulled down immediately by Wendy for him to sit right next to her. Kenny was behind Cartman and I was behind Kenny. Kenny sat down next to Butters and Cartman sat all the way to an empty seat in the back. I looked around and there were no open seats to sit, except next to Cartman. I sighed and sat next to him. I looked over to say something but he was fast asleep, head against the window.

The bus drove off the curb and onto school. I studied Cartmans face. He had dark purple bags under his eyes. Now that I think about it, the bags under his eyes have gradually gotten worse from the last time I noticed them. But then again, I don't usually study his face. If he's been so tired, it must mean he's staying up late to work on his plan. He's up to something, I just know it! As I stared at him, I noticed he's lost weight. He's still fat though. Just not as fat as he was 4years ago in 4th grade. I guess you could consider him chubby, a little on the bigger side, but definitely not obese like he used to be..but I'll always consider him a fat fuck. No matter what size he gets too.

The cut on his eye brow is fresh. And as he's asleep, I can see the strained look in his face. This plan really must be putting him under stress.

Is...is that makeup..?

I lean in closer to examine his face when the bus hits a bump and I fell on top of him. Cartmans eyes flew open, yelped and pushed me onto the floor.

Some people turned around to look but turned back and continued with their conversations.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Cartman asked slightly panicked.

He didn't want me close? Maybe he's hiding something. I should check his backpack when I get the chance.

"The bus hit a bump and I fell towards you asshole!" I sat back in my seat while he was staring at me. I just faced forward, looking at him with my peripherals.

"well don't sit so close to me then! I don't want you getting your Jew germs all over me!"

I turned to face him "fuck you fatass! I had nowhere else to sit, like I'd want to be sitting with you!" I yelled!

"That's because no one wants you to sit with them!" he yelled back.

"Well no one wants to sit with you because your fatass takes up most of the seat!"

"Yet here you are, trying to be all close to me. Sorry Kahl, I don't feel the same way"

My face was so hot, I wanted to explode!

"FUCK YOU! I said I didn't have a-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled the bus driver.

I just sat there, rubbing my temples while Cartman smirked, then continued to look out the windows

Here I am, third period, History, and I can't keep stop thinking about Cartman! He's been on my mind all morning! I couldn't even concentrate in Biology or English AP!

WHAT IS HE PLANNING!?

I look over at him and he's sleeping. Using his backpack as a pillow.

I know he's planning something, but what? Is he planning to give HIV to everyone? Is he planning to take over the world? ...or maybe he's trying to humiliate me!

He has been stressed, I seen his face on the bus, I know what stress looks like. I'm stressed all the time, neck deep in my studies. But he doesn't even care about school. He has it so easy, his mom let's him have anything he wants. What could he be stressed about? Hmm. He also looked drained and thats why I think he has something up his sleeve. He's Eric fucking Cartman!

The teacher is lecturing about the Depression when suddenly Cartman jumps up, screaming and falls out of his seat. His backpack goes flying and all his stuff falls out, scattered all over the floor. The first thing that catches my eyes is a red and black switch blade.

I go and reach for it when Cartmans foot crushes my hand and he quickly picks up the knife and puts it in his pocket.

"What the fuck are you doing Kike?!"

I pull my hand away from under his foot with a struggle and yell

"What are you planning fatass? I know you're up to no good!"

"I'm planning on beating your ass for being a nosey ass Jew!"

I get up from my seat and we give each other a stare down. He has an inch on me but I don't let that intimidate me. The teacher pulls us apart and sends us both to the office.

We've been through this process numerous times. We agree to disagree, then get sent back, but this time Cartman seemed to be dragging it out.

I was wondering if I should tell the principal about the knife but decided against it. If he got caught with that, he'd be suspended and have more time to work on his plan, not having to go to school.

"Kahl, you could go now, I have things to discuss with Mr. Evans here."

I looked over at Mr. Evans and by the look on his face, it seems to be expected. He pulls out a pen and scribbles down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Here you go Mr. Broflovski. Give this to your teacher. By the way, you have detention for disturbing the class. Cartman here knows what his punishment is. Which I'm guessing what we are about to discuss..?" he looks at Cartman.

He hands it to me as I stand up and pull my backpack over my shoulders. I look over at Cartman and for a second, he's looking at the principal with a serious, blank face, but then he faces me, arches an eye brow and smirks.

I glare at him and I feel my eye twitch. He IS planning something! What's he need to discuss with the principal?! What deal do they have going on? I'm the only one getting detention?

I walked out and shut the door but I quickly turned around and put my ear up against the door

"So, let me guess, the after school activity I gave you is too much Mr. Cartman?"

"Actually, I was gunna ask, I'm free until 4:00, so I was wondering if I can stay longer"

After school activities? I didn't kn-

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?"

I turned around and I see the secretary standing by the door.

I really didn't know what to say so I just ran out.

I was halfway down the hall when I slowed down and looked at the note that Mr. Evans gave me.

"Please give Eric Cartmans homework to Kyle Broflovski. Give to fourth period teacher as well."

I stared at this. Are they really going to be talking for that long? We only have 5 class periods since class is a little over an hour.

Suddenly, I hear the bell ring and the hallway starts flooding with students. I walk back to our third period and pick up both our homework, and then head to lunch.

By the time I get there, I see that Stan, Kenny and Cartman are sitting at the table, eating there food.

I walk up to the lunch line, grab a tray and put some food on it and walk over to the table and sit next to Stan, across from Cartman.

"What did you talk to Mr. Evans about?"

I glared at him.

He just smirked

"I know you're up to something"

"Wouldn't you wanna know, you nosey Jew"

I rolled my eyes "so what are these" air quote "after school activities"

Cartmans face paled but then quickly turned angry

"You were listening?!"

"Yup, heard the whole thing" I lied. Not the whole thing but whatever

He slammed his fist into the table, stood up, grabbed my shirt and pulled me out of my seat and towards his face. His eyes were dark. He was furious!

"I told you to mind your own damn business Kike?!"

As Stan and Kenny stood up, Cartman whispered into my ear

"You may not like what you find"

Kenny grabbed Cartman and Stan grabbed me and tried pulling us apart, but Cartman still had a hold of my shirt.

"Let him go Cartman!" Stan yelled

By now, the whole lunch room has gone silent and staring at us, but I was too mad and a little scared to notice or care.

"Dammit Cartman!" Kenny yelled pulling on Cartmans arm.

"Are you mad because you know I'm close?" Never leaving his eyes.

"Kahl, I'm fucking warning you! Something's are better off not knowing!"

"So you ARE up to something!" I yelled

"NO I'M FUCKING NOT!"

Next thing I know, Cartman's arm slips from Kennys grasp and I feel his knuckles meet with my jaw. Still holding on to my shirt, he pulls back his arm, only to extend it back into my face. After he hits me and tries to go for a third punch, I uppercut his chin. He let's go of my shirt and stumbles back, a little surprised. Stan gets me in a bear hug from behind and Kenny does the same to Cartman. We are starring each other down. I notice all the students had circled us. When did that happen?

Cartman elbows Kennys side and storms out of the cafeteria, as two teachers come running in. Stan lets me go and we moved back, blending in with the crowd. Students start going back to their seats and I went back to our seats, grabbing my backpack and then noticed Cartman's backpack on the seat. I opened it up and reached for the knife and put in my pocket when Kenny and Stan walked up. I quickly zipped it up and turned around

"What are you doing?" Kenny asked with an eye brow arched

"Nothing" I replied rather quickly and before they could ask anything else, I add "I'm going to the bathroom to cool off" and walk off

Cartmans POV

That Jew has no fucking idea about anything! Why does he always think I'm up to no good?! ...well...okay, I understand why, because I was a fucked up little kid, but still...I had my reasons!

I'm currently sitting by the dumpsters behind the school, smoking a cigarette. I keep a pack of Marlboros in my pocket. Never know when your gunna need a stress reliever stick. I inhale this cig like my life depends on it and release it, making me feel a tiny bit better, but that's all it ever does. I hear a noise come to the left of me and I turn to see Kenny sitting down. He sets my backpack next to me. I take my pack out and give him one. He takes it without saying a word and lights it with his lighter that he always keeps on him. We sit there, smoking in silence. This is why I consider Kenny my best friend. He understands me. I know eventually, we'll talk, but we also both know, that through the silence that we give each other, that we aren't alone. I guess I can't really explain it. It's comfortable silence. It's just something we've always done since 5th grade... After that night...where all the fucked up-

"stop" Kenny muttered.

When I turned my head to look at him, he was looking at me. He already knew what i was thinking. He told me a while back that when I start to think back to the night where it all started, I make this face. I don't know what face, but it must be true, since he always calls me on it.

I sigh and turn away. I don't like thinking about it, but I can't help it.

Kenny reaches for my face and touches my cut eye brow with his thumb. I wince and he looks back to my eyes.

I turn away. Feeling ashamed. He then wipes my right cheek which rubs the coverup that I used to cover the bruise.

I grab his hand and look away

"Will you stop!"

He looks at me, sighs and takes another hit off his cig before putting his head on my shoulder.

With a shaky voice, he says "why is it us? What did we do?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Kinny.."

I run my fingers through his hair because I know it relaxes him.

"Let's ditch"

"Kinny, you said we'd at least try to learn something here, so we could leave this hell hole. Besides, I'm supposed to meet back with Mr. Evans"

"We could do that in high school. We're still young. And you could see him after school. Or during 5th period..?" he smirks up at me

I chuckle. "Fine, i don't like P.E anyways, but we can't keep doing this alright?"

He looks away, his smile fading "Yea I know"

He stands up and stretches, while I put out my cig and throw my backpack over my shoulder

"Tonight's the night" I say

He looks at me, eyes wide.

"Seriously?" he whispers.

"Yea...tonight, I'm gunna kill them"

We walk off towards a gate that surrounds the school, and through a hole that's been made by us to get out. We hear nothing but silence and the school bell off in the distance.

Kyles POV

I'm in 4th period, Art. I'm sitting next to Stan who's talking about...Well, to be honest I'm not really sure. I'm really distracted with my thoughts. Cartman and Kenny weren't here. Is Kenny apart of Cartmans scheme? Kenny has had random scars, just like Cartman lately. Whatever they ate doing seems dangerous if they keep getting hurt. Maybe they're in trouble instead of planning something? I think Kenny would've at least said something…probably not. Or we would've heard Cartman complaining about it so it couldn't be that. They are planning something and it's not good! What if-

"Kyle? Were you listening?"

I faced Stan to see him staring

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yea I'm okay. Just a headache" I told him, which wasn't a total lie. I always have a headache.

"Why do you think Kenny and Cartman are ditching?" I asked

"I don't know, this class is so easy."

"Okay class, I want you to draw something that's important to you in your sketch books that I gave you in the beginning of the year. Work on that until the end of class and your homework tonight will be to paint something from your house. They both are due tomorrow."

Something important?

I started to draw something as my mind wandered.

I really don't know why I'm obsessing over Cartmans plan. I guess I'm just a little worried he's going to humiliate me. Or someone else and if he did that and I could've prevented it, I'd feel bad. How can I not think he's planning something? He pants me last week! I was so embarrassed!

"Kyle, can I speak with you for a moment?" Ms. Lundeberg asked.

I stood up and headed towards her desk. I took out the note that I got from the principal. Might as well give it to her now.

"Kyle, here is Eric's sketchbook. I've written a note inside telling him what the assignments are. Can you give it to him after school?"

I stood there looking a little surprised. Why did the principal give me a note if they were going to let them know anyway? This town is so stupid!

Wait...what did she say?

"I have to go to his house?" I yelled. I looked over my shoulder and saw students starring. Stan had a confused look on his face. I turned to look back at the teacher.

"I really don't want to go over there Ms. Lundeberg."

"But don't you live only a couple houses down?"

"Yeah but-"

"Why don't I give you extra credit for this?"

I signed. "Fine" and I grabbed his things and went to my desk. As I'm about to put his sketchbook in my bag, I start getting curious.

"What happened dude?" Stan asked.

"I have to go to Cartmans house to give him his homework."

"That sucks! I would go with you, but Wendy wants me to walk her home."

"Ugh...it's fine"

Stan goes on drawing and I take a peek and I see him drawing Wendy.

Of course he'd be drawing her. He's not really that good at drawing though to be honest. I can tell it's her by the way he's smiling really big at his artwork.

I roll my eyes and open Cartman's sketchbook.

I see a sticky note on the inside of the cover that the teacher was talking about

The first page, on top was written 'what makes you happy'

And a drawing of Cartmans cat.

It was actually really good.

The second page: what makes you sad.

And there was a drawing of a woman who was asleep with their head resting on a toilet.

...that's weird… The woman had brown wavy hair that seemed to go down a little passed her shoulders. She had on a red dress that went to her mid-thigh. She kind of looks like Cartmans mom… Oh shit! It is her! He starred hard. I didn't know Cartman was a good drawer or a painter. But he's really good! Damn…His mom…probably just a bad night..

I turn the page

The next page: your best friend

It was a picture of Kenny holding Clyde Frog, but without his trademark hoodie. I barely see Kenny without it, do they hang out together? I mean, I knew they were closer, but I didn't know they considered each other best friends.

The drawing was Kenny, asleep with some blue blankets covering his waist. Are those Cartmans blankets? Kenny doesn't even have blankets.

Third page: what brings you to life?

And there it was. He stared at this drawing, shocked.

A drawing of me?!

I couldn't keep my eyes off it! It was a picture of me looking angry. But how would I bring him to life? It was a very detailed picture of him! In the picture, his cheeks were shaded slighty red, it showed his teeth grinding together, and he had everything right. Is this what he looks forward to when he gets me mad..?

"Kyle, I don't see you drawing!"

I look up and everyone is looking at me.

"oh, umm, sorry" I coughed, feeling a little awkward. I hate so much attention and it feels like I've been getting a lot of it today.

5th period, Calculus. There's a test today which means, once you're done, the rest of the time is free period. And of course, I'm done early because my mom makes me study like there's no tomorrow. Literally.

As I walk up and hand Mr. Lennard my test, I sit down and start thinking about Cartman's plans. First off, let me think of some things that are wrong here. I take out my notebook and start writing things down

One: he's tired and stressed

Two: cut on eye brow (not only form of injury lately)

Three: I could've swore I saw makeup

Four: I catch him looking at me sometimes... But is that because he likes me..? Ugh! What am I thinking? Of course he doesn't like me! I'm overlooking this drawing.

Five: he's been coming to bus stop early

And six: after school activities.

I wonder what those are. And he said until 4:00. So what's he doing then? I have to follow him. Yeah, that's what I'll do! After I see what he does, I'll follow him home and later, I'll see what he does at home. That's probably where everything is anyways. Things set up for the plan I mean. I don't see anything wrong with following him and somewhat spying! He's done it to me PLENTY of times! I respect people's privacy, but when it comes to Cartman, that's a whole different thing.

I feel like I don't have enough on him to consider this a whole scheme, but I feel like every clue counts. He's been acting suspicious. Even at lunch, he gave me a clue saying I won't like what I find. What the he'll is that supposed to mean? That just confirms it for me. So it's settled, after school, I'll call my mom and tell her I'm staying at Stans..

"I'm going to find you out Cartman" I whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I wanted to post what Eric has to do most of the time, before he has to go home. Would this be considered a filler? I mean, I guess it is and isn't at the same time. Anyways...I hope it isn't too boring :( ADVICE NEEDED PLEASE

EDITED BY: andrewtheawesome312

Thank you so much! You are awesome!

Forgot to say this in first chapter, but sadly, I do not own South Park, but I wish I did.

Cartman's POV

After getting a lecture from Mr. Evans during 5th period, he told me to go straight to the janitors' closet. Class was almost over and school was about to be out. Basically, these after-school activities are whatever he wants me to do, until I have to go to work at 4:30. That's right. I'm in 8th grade and I already have a job. Though I only work there for about three hours every other day, I get paid every time I work since I'm paid under the table which the reason why I make 15 dollars an hour. The owner is one of my moms clients, but I had to...persuade him into giving me a job, unless he wanted the wife and four kids to find out.

As I'm walking to my locker, I notice Kyle looking at me from his locker. I can tell he's still mad about lunch, but whatever. He needs to stop being nosy anyway. I go to my locker, put my backpack inside and head towards the janitors' closet when I see the usual people standing by there, working to get extra credit. Craig, Bebe, and Clyde. One of the goth kids was there also. As I walk up, so does Felix, the janitor. He unlocks the door and goes inside to hand us different items. He hands me Windex and a rag. I guess I'm cleaning windows today. Uggh...

After about two hours of cleaning bullshit with Felix and all the other dumb asses I walk to my locker and grab my backpack. I sit there, wondering if I should take off my sweater or not. I have bruises all over, but I'm hot from cleaning... No one stays at school this long anyway. I take off my sweater and shove it in my bag. Besides, it'll only be off for a little while. I feel a cold chill crawl up from the bottom of my back, all the way to my neck. I start having this weird feeling that someone is watching me. I turn my head to either side, but I don't see anyone. Eh, whatever, it's probably nothing. I start walking towards the doors to exit the school.

Kyle's POV

I called my mom after school and told her I was spending the night at Stan's. I'm sitting in detention now, doing my art homework, but honestly I'm not paying attention to what I'm drawing. I just keep thinking about Cartman. Maybe I am becoming obsessed.. I wish I didn't have detention, then I'd be able to see what he's doing right now. Detention is almost over anyways.

I look and see that I've drawn Cartman on 'what's important to me'. What the? Maybe it's because I'm thinking about him. I start drawing Stan next to Cartman, then I draw Kenny. There! My friends are important to me. I stare at the photo and notice that the drawing of Cartman is really detailed. Hmm... I even have the bags under his eyes and he doesn't look mad, he looks almost... sad. Why did I draw him like that? Actually, out of all the years of knowing him, he's never really looked happy. But he usually looks mad... Doesn't he? How did I draw him so well when I wasn't even paying attention?

"Alright, you fuckers can go!" Mr. Lakewood, who also happens to be the P.E teacher, yells.

"Hey! You can't talk to us like that!" ,Some kid says.

"Oh yeah? Well you have detention on Monday, too! For back talkin'!"

"Aw.."

I grab my stuff, put in inside my back pack and leave. I look at the clock, it says 3:45. Hopefully Cartman's still here. I sneak through the halls trying to be as quiet as I can, in case I find Cartman. I don't want him to spot me. As I look around a corner, I see him at his locker. I see him take out his backpack and then he stands there for a moment, like he's thinking about something. Then I see him take off his sweater. Holy shit!? What the fuck happened to him! He has purple bruises on his forearms and I think I saw some on his back, before he pulled his shirt down! Did he get beat up? Then I see him starting to turn his head in my direction and I pull my head back from around the corner. My heart starts beating super fast! Oh my gosh, did he see me? I'm going to look like a total stalker! I hear his locker shut and footsteps walking the opposite way.

Phew! That was a close call.

I hear the doors open and then shut. I peek to see if the coast is clear and then run as fast as I can to the doors. I open it slowly and I see him down the street. I leave to follow him, staying behind so he wouldn't see me. He goes through all different types of ally ways and short cuts, and then he goes through a side door. I see a small window on top, so I climb onto a dumpster and look through it to see a very tall muscular man walking up to Cartman and yanking him up.

"Why the fuck are you late, you FAT FUCK!? You wanted a job, so I hired you! You better start showing your appreciation around here, boy!"

"You wouldn't have hired me if I didn't make you, so don't try and act like your doing me any favors!" Cartman yelled and pulled himself away.

He has a job?! But he's in 8th grade?! What does he need a job for? Can't he just ask his mom for everything like I used to see him do?

About an hour later, I'm sitting on this dumpster after just watching Cartman wash dishes and scrub floors. When I hear the door opening, I quickly jump off the side and hide behind the dumpster. I hear two guys laughing. I take a peek, and I see Kenny and Cartman! Kenny works here too?!

"Kenny, your not suppose to drink on the job!" Eric smacks Kenny.

"Ouch! You didn't have to smack me Eric!"

Eric?! Whoa dude. Since when does he call him by his first name?

"I think you should chill out on booze, Kinny... You don't want to end up like your dad..."

"Damn. That's low dude." Kenny whispered.

"I'm not saying it to be a dick. I just don't want you to wake up one day and realize you've drank your life away... Do something with your life! What we are doing now is just for the money."

"We are still young! I'm just livin' a little before I get to own my own bar!" Kenny laughed.

Cartman laughed, "You damn alcoholic!"

Cartman lit his cig and gave one to Kenny. Then another guy came out and sat down against the wall.

"Can I bum one of those man?" He asked Cartman.

"I already gave you a freebee, if you want one, they are 75cents"

"Damn. Why so much?", he said while digging through his pockets and handing him the change.

"Because people like you are desperate enough to buy them." he scoffed and handed him one.

"It's this job man, surrounded by drunk fucking idiots."

"Well duh! We work at a fucking bar" Kenny laughed. "What do you expect?"

Then there was silence.

They smoke? What else do I not know about my supposed friends?

"Can I ask you both a question?",the man asks them.

"Yeah, but I might not answer." Cartman replies.

"Why are you kids here? Shouldn't you guys be playing outside or video games or something?"

He tries looking at them in there eyes, but I see Kenny look at the floor, inhaling his cancer stick. Cartman on the other hand, stares back, looking angry.

"Don't tell me your asking because you care!" He scoffs. "I did tell you I might not answer, so mind your own damn business!" He then looks at Kenny and lightly nudges his chin with his knuckles and smiles. Kenny looks up and smiles back at him.

"Are you two gay?" He ignorantly asks.

"NO!" Cartman yells "We are brothers, dick!"

"Yeah!" Kenny agrees.

"I only asked because you guys don't look like brothers, or else I would've asked that."

"Well,we are like brothers, we're best friends!" Kenny mutters.

The man looks at them and smiles.

"I use to have a best friend" He whispers, I almost don't hear him.

"So?" Cartman replies.

"What happened?" Kenny asked.

"He slept with my girl, my mom, robbed me and stabbed me in the gut." He raises his shirt.

"What the fuck?" Cartman blurts out laughing. "Are you seriously?" He asks between breaths.

"Sorry, he's not good with emotions." Kenny reassures the offended looking man. "Why did he do that?" he asked.

The man shrugged. " I have no idea. Before he stabbed me, I had the chance to stab him, but I didn't. Even though I knew all the shit he did..."

It got quiet, and then Kenny whispers a sorry to the guy. A heavy set man comes out the door. "What are you three slackers doing? Get back to work!"

They get up, putting out there cigs and head inside. When the door is shut, I go around the building and see that I'm on the main road. He probably went through the ally ways so no one would see an underage kid works here. I go back by the dumpsters and I stay out there, doing homework for an hour in a half. When I hear the door opening again and I crawl on the side. I look at my watch and it's 6:30. They start walking down the alley and I crawl to the back of the dumpster.

"I need to go to the store tomorrow for groceries, wanna come?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I need to go to the electric office anyways." Cartman replied.

The electric office?! You have got to be kidding me! So he has a job, and apparently pay the bills?! What the fuck is his mom doing? I follow them to the main street, but before they got in, they stop and Kenny grabs Cartman's shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you tonight?" Kenny muttered.

"I told you Kinny! The last time that happened..." Cartman trailed off. Kenny sighs and hugs him.

"Stay strong." Kenny whispered and he walked away. Cartman stood there for a second and then walked home. By the time he reached his house, I was cold. I was hiding across the street behind someone's car. I saw him feeling around his pockets and bring out a key to unlock his house and when the door shut behind him, I ran across the street to the bushes underneath the window, which was closed.

"Dammit." I mutter. I was about to go see if any other windows were open when I hear Cartman yell and open the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I really hope this story isnt boring :( Tell me what you think!

SPECIAL THANKS TO: andrewtheawesome312

Thank you for your AWESOMETASTIC editing skills! 3

DISCLAIMER:

i Don't own South Park :(

Here I am, outside Eric Cartman's house, to see if he's got something up his sleeve. I'm in the bushes, outside his window, when he opens it. I duck so fast that I slam my face to the ground like a freaking idiot! I cover my head, in case he saw me and was about to beat my ass or something. When I look up, he wasn't there.

Phew! Another close call! I need to be more careful.

When I hear Cartman's voice, coming from the other side of the room, I take a risk and take a peek to see him opening up all the windows.

"Why do you ALWAYS have to make the damn house smell like this?! Huh? How do you think this makes me fucking feel?!" ,he yelled.

Who was he talking to? I look around the room, but I don't see anyone until I see his mom, crawling from the kitchen. She says something incoherent and falls face first onto the floor.

I hear him groan. Then he goes, picks her up and gently lays her on the couch. He then goes to a closet, takes out a blanket and puts it on her.

Whoa dude... I look at his face and he looks so sad... He stands there and stares at her for the longest time, then goes into the kitchen. I stay there, eyes stuck on Miss Cartman... Was she always like this? Is this what he has to go through all the time? When did this kind of shit start happening? I couldn't wrap my head around this..

I head around the house and look through another window to see Cartman cooking. It looked like he knew what he was doing too! He has a whole bunch of spices on the counter tops and was chopping up some vegetables on a cutting board. Since when does he cook?

I decided that it would be best to go back around the house. I take another peek through the window and sneak through the front door and head upstairs. I open his bedroom door and see that it's cleaner than I thought, but he barely had anything inside it. A bed, a dresser, a mirror, a small desk... and that's it. It sure has changed since the last time I've been here, Well, it has been a couple years!

It looks so boring, and Cartman is NOT a boring person. He's actually quite the character.

I see something sticking out from under his bed, and I pull it out to see it's Clyde Frog. He still has this? I stare at it and see there are stitches all over him. I guess he must have patched him up. I put him back under the bed and go to open the window. That's what I came up here to do so I could sneak out into the tree and watch him when he's planning everything out. Maybe he's planning something against his mom?

I open the window and climb out to the tree and it takes me a good 15 minutes to get down because I was afraid I'd fall. I haven't climbed these trees in years!

I go around the house to see Cartman trying to wake up his mom and with a plate of food in his hands.

Cartman's POV

I just got done making dinner and I'm fixing my mom a plate right now.

As I'm making it, I just keep asking myself... Why do I pretend that everything is okay when I know it's not? Do I get it from her? She pretends that everything is okay every morning. Here I am, making HER dinner, when it should be the other way around.

I grip the plate and grind my teeth as I walk into the living room.

"Mom... Wake up." I shake her slightly. I have to wake her up to make sure she eats because if I don't, she'll forget to.

I try several times to wake her, but my patience is wearing thin.

"Get up!" I yell. Her red eyes snap open, and she turns her head to look at me. She slaps me across the face. Hard. I touch my mouth and feel a little bit of blood coming out. I growl and look back at her.

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" She snaps. "And don't give me that look either!" She looks at her food and sighs.

"I'm not hungry!" She whines.

"Too bad! Now eat!"

There was silence for a moment, before she's asks with a confused face.

"When did I make this?"

"You didn't." I groan.

She stares at me and then rolls her eyes.

"Oh please Eric! You don't even know how to cook!" She then grabbed the plate from my hands and tossed it towards the wall, making the plate break.

I instantly stood up and brought my hand back to punch her in her fucking face, but I stopped myself and closed my eyes.

"Jesus Christ..." I whisper while holding the bridge of my nose.

"Seriously?" Not really sure if I'm asking her or myself that.

I try to stay calm, despite the fact that she's acting like a fucking brat!

I look at her and her whole face expression has changed since I last looked at her. Her angry face had turned to a frightened, sad face. "Oh poopskins!" She cries. " I'm so sorry!" She gets up to get the plate and I stop her. I know what this is. The doctor has diagnosed her with bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, and are still testing her for multiple personalities. She even has memory loss from all the drugs she's using! Fucked up right? You think that would make her stop, but I guess not. So even though I hate her sometimes, I can't fully hate her because I know it's not her fault. But there are times when she is looking into my brown eyes, I feel so sad and hurt that she hardly remembers me or doesn't even realizing what she's doing to me. It's hurts me so fucking bad, but I try not to think about it. Staying numb about the whole thing makes everything easier to cope with. Or at least pretend everything's okay. So I don't really give a fuck. I go into the kitchen to get a broom to clean up the mess while my mom stares blankly at the wall. I'm in the kitchen getting the dustpan when I hear someone pounding on the door frantically. I instantly run towards the door but when I see my mom, I almost trip on my feet. I see her standing by the kitchen door way with a long broken piece of the plate in her hands. She must be shocked because she's just standing there. I reach for the plate and easily get it out of her hands. We stare at each other for a moment before the pounding on the door escalates. I start to get annoyed. Who the hell is knocking at our door like that? Although, whoever it is, saved me from whatever my mom was gonna do... I thought it was my mom's pimp, but there's no way they are still knocking. They definitely would've shot the door down by now. They've done it before.

I set my mom to the couch and I answered the door to see a frantic looking Jew, but relief seems to wash over him.

"The fuck are you doing knocking on my door like that Kahl?!"

I notice the bruise on his cheek and jaw from lunch, but I didn't say anything.

"Oh ..uh..."

I see him look behind me and he let's out another sigh of relief. I get in his line of site.

"Well?! Did you come 'cause you miss me or what?!"

He stares at me stupidly and I notice he's wearing his backpack.

"Have you even been home since school?" I asked.

Suddenly his face brightens up.

"I've come to bring you your homework." He says matter-of-factly and smiles while stepping inside.

"You can't just come in Jew! You have to be INVITED inside someone's home!"

"Um, hello Miss Cartman." He smiles, but it's a strange smile. I don't think I've ever seen him look like that before and I still don't believe that the homework was his reason to come here, but I wouldn't know why else. It's not like he came to hang out. HA! That'd be the day.

"So give me my homework and get the fuck out."

I need him to go. If it was another day, I really wouldn't care, but the fact that I know people are coming tonight... On any other night, even if it was just the Jew, I'd be fucking delighted to have someone over, but not tonight.

Kyle looked at me and smiled.

"Wow, you're in a good mood. What'd you do today?"

"Do you really care Kahl? I don't think you've ever asked me about my day before," I said, rolling my eyes. Why is he acting so weird.

"I'm just trying to make conversation, Fatass!" He snaps.

"Why?! YOU DON'T CARE!"

"Oh Kyle! When did you get here? I have some cookies in the oven. Would you like some?" My mom smiled brightly. She stood up and I honestly didn't know what to do. It been years since anyone has been at my house other than Kenny.

I look at Kyle's face and he looks confused. Oh God. No one knows about my mom's disorders. I was caught off guard between embarrassment and being surprised. Before I could even try to respond, Kyle answers.

"No thank you Miss Cartman, I'm diabetic," he smiled.

I looked at him confused. He couldn't possibly think that there were cookies in there. We would've been smelling them.

"We'll, I'm gonna go upstairs, you two have fun playing."

"Yea mom." I rolled my eyes. What are we, nine?! She heads up stairs and I look over at Kyle, scowling.

"Give me my homework and get out!"

He sighed and opened up his backpack and while he was going through his stuff, he looked up at me, with a total serious face.

"Are sure you don't want me to stay here? I could stay the night."

I glared. Why the fuck would I want that?! I mean, I would let him if those damn people weren't coming tonight! Fuck! Dammit all to hell! Someone other than Kenny wants to be here and they can't because those damn people affect my life so bad and don't care at all! And if they saw him, they'd probably sell him so quick, people wouldn't even notice he was missing yet. Even if they didn't ever come, I wouldn't want Kyle to have to see my mom and how I live. So why the fuck does he want to stay the night now? And he's asking if I'm sure? Is he asking because of my damn mom?!

I slam my fist into the coffee table and stood up.

"Why in the fuck would I want a greedy Jew like you to stay at MY house and sleep here?! I might wake up to all my shit missing! Get the fuck out of here! I don't know why you are here and I really don't give a fuck!"

"Dammit Cart-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GODDAMN HOUSE!" I screamed. He flinched and stared at me. When I realized what I was doing, I had my arm half way to his face. How I managed to stop myself, I have no idea. He had flung his arms over his head and was starring at me.

I put my arms down and sighed. I turned around to avoid looking at his face and mumbled,

"You could only stay for little while, but when I say leave, you better do it, understand?" I don't know why I was letting him stay. I think I was feeling bad. He wasn't really doing anything wrong and without knowing it, he saved me from my mom.

He smiled and nodded. I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me and handed me my homework. I looked down to see my sketchbook in my hands and I instantly felt embarrassed. My cheeks got hot because I knew exactly what was inside there and being the nosy Jew he is, I KNOW he saw...because it's what I would've done. I looked up at him and he was looking at me... blushing! I knew it! He immediately looked away when he saw that I was starring. Oh my God I feel so stupid!

I coughed and scratched the back of my head nervously while he was writing something out of a text book. The silence was suffocatingly awkward.

"You looked inside... Didn't you?" I asked, avoiding his eye contact.

"Uh... No, well...yeah, yeah I did." He answered, sitting up straight.

"It's not what it seems like-"

"Cartman-"

"I'm being totally seriously! I can explain! I'm not some weirdo stalker freak-"

"Cartman-"

"I just don't-"

"ERIC!"

I looked at him in shock, and he seemed to feel the same because he moved his hand over his mouth.

"It's okay." He smiled after a minute of silence.

His smile made my heart beat faster and I have no idea why. I probably sound like the biggest fag right now. I couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across my face. Why did I feel a warm and fuzzy feeling in my stomach? It actually feels really nice.

He looked at me with cheeks as red as his hair, and then he started laughing. My grin quickly fell and I felt embarrassed.

"What?!" I asked, flustered.

"Your cute when you blush." He laughed but quickly went quiet.

"Uh, i-in a not weird w-way.." He stammered.

I smirked and arched an eye brow, "Sure...fag!"

We both started laughing until it died down, then we just sat there and starred at each other for a moment. I looked at his bruise again, then I turned away.

"Um, I'm going to use the restroom." He stood up and walked to the bathroom and right when I was about to open my sketch book, I heard Kyle calling my name.

Kyle's POV

I got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom, but when I opened the door and turned on the lights, I saw throw up all over the toilet. Ew, what the hell?

"Cartman!" I called for him. I held my nose because the smell was so strong.

"Cart-" ,I turned around and ran right into him which made me fall backwards and if it wasn't for him, reaching out to grab me, I would've fell into some vomit that was on the ground.

"Thank you." I said but realized he probably didn't hear me, by the expression on his face. He let out an irritated sigh and said.

"Go use the bathroom upstairs" he muttered.

"Alright. Do you need any-"

"NO!" he shouted.

I just backed off and headed upstairs.

Cartman sure does go through a lot.. I mean, I've always known that his mom was a druggie, but I didn't think it was this bad... All anyone did was laugh at him for it, and still do.

Guilt starts to overwhelm me and I get lost in my thoughts until it's interrupted by a noise I hear from Cartman's mom's room. I take a look at the door and it's slightly open. Is she okay? I opened her door a little and I see her on bed inhaling out of a weird looking pipe. She exhales and a white cloud of smoke fills the room. I also see that she has a phone lodged between her neck and shoulder

"Yeah, I just tried it. It not bad, I'll have to let Fredrick know."

The other person must be talking because she's not.

"Yea, uh huh. 150 dollars an hour."

What is she talking about?

Maybe I'm being a bit nosy... It's none of my business what she does anyway.

"Me?" She starts giggling. "You would have to talk to Fredrick about the prices for _my_ services."

Eww! Is she talking about what I think she's talking about?

I end up leaving to go to the rest room, but by the time I get in there, I don't even have to go anymore. I wash my face and go down the hall when I see Cartman's bedroom light on and the door half open with music playing.

"You in here? I'm coming in." I say as I'm slowly opening the door. I see him laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking." He says in a distant voice that I don't recognize.

I go to get my backpack from down stairs and I check on the bathroom to see that it's all clean.

I get a glass of water, drank it and went back upstairs. I walk in the room to see that he has fallen asleep. He has his arms behind his head. I stare at his arms and even though he has his red sweater on, I think of the bruises. How did he get those? I sit at the edge of his bed and stare at him. Is he always such an asshole because of how he lives? I can't believe his mom had picked up that broken piece of the plate and walked towards the kitchen. Would she really have done something if I hadn't been there? She had a blank face expression but her eyes looked scary and I didn't want to chance it. And what was up with the cookies she said she was making? Because I definitely knew she wasn't making any. I just didn't want things to get awkward, so I didn't ask about it.

I feel my eyes lids getting droopy and the last thing I remember was my head hitting the bed before it went dark.

I open my eyes to loud noises coming from downstairs. I sit up really fast and only realize that I'm not at home when I see my body tangled up with Cartman's. He must have sat up the same time as me because when I look at his face, he was sitting up, looking confused and just as shocked as I was. We stared at each other for a few seconds before we heard more noises, which I think were getting louder but I really wasn't sure. Before I had the chance to even get out of bed, Cartman flew over me and ran out. By the time I was getting up Cartman flew back in here with panic written all over his face. "Shit!" he whispered. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"What's the matter?" I got up, getting nervous.

He ran to the window, looked out and shut the curtains/ "They're fucking here. Dammit!", but I think he was talking more to himself because I have no idea what he was talking about.

Cartman started pacing and muttering to himself while pulling out his hair. Which kind of reminded me of Tweek.

I had no idea what was going on, so I started walking towards the door to find out. Next thing I know, I'm getting thrown onto the bed with Cartman putting his body weight on me.

"What are you-"

He covers my mouth, "Shhh!" He looks at me with pleading eyes. He's so overcome with fear. It makes me scared because I've never seen him so scared of anything in his life. The noises start becoming louder. I look over at the door. I turn to look back at Cartman when I see him pull out a syringe from under his pillow. My eyes widen as he grabs my chin, turns it to the left and injects me with whatever the fucks inside.

He gets off me as I feel whatever that was, pulsing through my veins, making my heart rate go faster and I start feeling light headed.

"What the fu-" I try, but my mouth feels like it's gone numb. I try getting up but I'm feeling weak and my body was limp. The noises were louder and coming real close when Cartman picked me up and over his shoulder. He slid open the closet, shoved me in there and slammed it so hard, it popped back open, leaving a little opening to see his bedroom. All I see is Cartman spin around, having his back face me, as I hear the door burst open.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter is dark and graphic. This is a trigger warning, so if you get triggered from rape, abuse, humiliation of any kind, please exit this chapter. **

Special thanks to andrewtheawesome312 for editing and to all my readers who have been patient with me. Please continue to be patient for I have been really busy lately. And I've also been addicted to Tumblr, its literally taking over my life. So yeah, please...bare with me

Please give advice and opinion of this chapter and this story so far (please be nice ;n;) And if you have any ideas for this story, send me a message please!

I don't like how this ended out, but its been way to long since I've updated, but I'm warning you now, I have NO idea when I'll be able to update again

Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park or any of the characters involved in the show.

Kyle's POV

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I heard the door slam open, but I couldn't see anything because Cartman was standing in front of the opening. What I could see was his whole body shaking violently.  
"Time to pay rent." I heard a man's raspy voice say.

Next thing I know, Cartman dashed to the other side of the room and a tall muscular man charged at him and slammed him into the dresser. He towered over him from behind, smiling darkly. This man had a buzz cut hair style, blonde, and a scar under his left eye. He looked to be six foot and was very muscular, almost like a body builder. I could see his veins popping out! The man threw him on the floor and started kicking him, along with another muscular man with black hair, braided down to his mid back. He also had muscles the size of boulders. His skin was a caramel brown with little facial hair. He looked slightly taller than the other.  
Cartman was on the floor in the fetal position, letting out pained grunts. I tried to get up and help him. To stop these fucking maniacs! But the drug from the syringe has got me numb all over. I can barely move my neck and head.  
"I think it's about that time. What do you say, Charles?" ,said the blonde buzz-cut. Charles looked over, smiling, smirking even. They both started taking off there clothes and talking, but I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. My eyes were so focused on Cartman.

He had moved his hand from over his face to the ground, trying to push himself up. He was struggling, but the other men were so focused on whatever they were talking about, and apparently smoking now, that they didn't seem to notice. I was focusing all my will power to Cartman. I didn't  
necessarily believe in all that spiritual energy stuff, but I wanted to so bad, just so I could help. I didn't think I could try and believe something so hard until this very moment, besides the Mr. Hankey incident of course.  
He was unbalanced and wobbled, but he managed to get himself up and crawl to his backpack. He opened it and reached inside. That was the moment my heart froze. I knew _exactly_ what he was going after, and I'm the one who took it out of his backpack. I saw his face start to panic, then  
turn to shock. He looked over at the closet, right at me. Realization swept over his face but didn't have much time to do anything else because Charles kicked him in the face.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Hey Mike, Fat-ass here was looking for something in his backpack." He laughed. Mike took the backpack and emptied everything onto the floor. When they didn't see anything interesting, they looked irritated.

"Let's just get down to business." Mike growled.  
Business? What business could they possibly have with beating up a fucking thirteen year old! All they've been doing is beating him up in their... underwear.  
Once Kyle saw these two men start taking off there underwear, he was filled with horror. Wha- wha...what are they doing? He asked himself, not able to believe what his mind was trying to tell him. Cartman was laying flat on his stomach, while Mike was in front of him, holding onto his wrists. Charles was behind him and started tugging off his jeans. Oh God...Oh my God...Oh Moses!  
Kyle squeezed his eyes shut, not able to watch anymore. He felt his stomach go queasy, and he wanted to cry. He opened his eyes to see Eric staring right at him.

Cartman's POV

I don't think I've ever hated Kyle as I do at this very moment. I had a specific plan and he had to come and fuck it up. I guess it's my fault for falling asleep but FUCK! I had to use that shit to numb him because I knew he'd be his usual Jew self, trying to be a hero save me once he saw these assholes. That definitely wouldn't have ended well. He'd probably be where I'm at right now.  
As my pants pass my ankles, I tear my eyes away from Kyle. I never ever wanted anyone to see me like this. Especially him! Anybody but fucking him! I feel my face get hot from my bare ass being exposed. I don't want to look at Kyle, so I turn my head the other way, but I'm yanked back by a hand grabbing at my hair. I'm forced to look towards Kyle's direction, and all I see is his eyes, wide open on the verge of tears and filled with terror. I felt so fucking bad. I felt as if I were ruining his innocence somehow.  
Suddenly, I felt a pain that I would never get use to, no matter how many times they did this. Charles had pushed his whole fucking dick in me in one thrust, raw. A gurgling screech escaped my throat, and I winced in pain. I know that was why he always did it and even though I would always try not to, I always made a sound because of how painful it was. That same tearing and stretching pain.  
I heard them both laugh, and I kept my eyes shut while he thrust in me. When I close my eyes, I always try to pretend that I'm somewhere else. I usually pretended that I was with my friends having fun. Even thinking about the memories we've had, always led me to think of just me and Kyle. And thinking about me and him always made it a little better and I'm not sure why. Now the very thought of him was making me almost gag. I could hurl. Knowing that he was forced to watch, I can't even imagine the thoughts going through his head right now.  
"Hey! Piggy! Eyes on me!" Mike said, who was an inch away from my face. I squeezed my eyes tighter, just wanting him to leave me alone, but of course he didn't. He started punching me in my head until I began to feel myself almost slipping into unconsciousness, which I usually wouldn't mind, but with Kyle here, I couldn't take any chances. I opened my eyes to see Mike's hard on in my face,

"Open up, Bitch." He grinned cruelly. I looked over at Kyle to see his wide eyes overflowing with tears. I turn away, filling nothing but shame. I reluctantly opened my mouth and he shoved it in swiftly, making it hit the back of my throat and I gagged. By their moans, I know they're enjoying this. Even though they are making me do this and I'd rather be anywhere but here. I kind of wish I could enjoy it too. I know they are using me, and I've recently come to terms with the fact that this horrible nightmare makes me feel at least a little...wanted. I hear a muffled sob escape my throat, just from the thought. A tear slips out but I stop anymore from coming out. I can't cry in front of Kyle. I...I just cant...  
"Hey you fat pig, open your fucking eyes!" He pants. I look up at cold blue eyes and a cruel smile spreads on his lips. I feel Charles bite down on my back and I scream out in agonizing pain. He must have drawn blood. Mike grabs my hair to position my mouth at the right angle. I gag uncontrollably and  
I hear him laugh again . My eyes are shut again, but I can't help it. God it hurts so much...  
The pain in my ass burns so bad, but I feel him quicken his pace. Good. It means he's almost done. I feel pounding on my head again. I opened my eyes to stare at blue ones yet again, and again he spits in my fucking face. I glared at him and the stupid grin he had on his face. But his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he also quickened his pace. I want them to just hurry the fuck up and get this shit over with. The  
pain is unbearable, but my heart feels so much worse... Mike's cock twitched in my mouth and he released in my mouth, pulling it out mid way and his seed covered my cheeks.

That's when I start to freak out.

I started thrashing my body as if I were having a seizure. Charles, who was still pumping behind me, grabbed a handful of my hair, making me arch my back. I started screaming and yelling on the top of my lungs. I don't know what I'm saying, but I'm just filled with fucking rage. I'm tired of this fucking bullshit! Why the fuck do they do this to me?! WHY? Charles slips out of me and puts me in a choke hold as Mike goes through a small black bag. I'm kicking and clawing at his arm. I'm sick and tired of having random men fuck me! Has Kenny reached this point yet? Is he tired too? I blink back the tears in my eyes. I will NOT fucking cry! I will n-  
I feel a needle in my neck and I know all to well of the familiar feeling. My arms drop, and my legs turn to jelly. My body lays limp in Charles arm and I feel so relaxed. Charles throws me on the ground, and my face hits the carpet. He grabs my neck, turning my head towards the closet and positions himself behind me. Going for my ass again. He pushes inside me in one thrust. I want to scream but I can't. I'm forced to stare at Kyle...  
His eyes dug into mine. They dug so deep that it hurt. He looked scared, shocked, and full of pity. I didn't want anyone to see me like this and I can't get over the fact that it's Kyle... Charles was pounding into my limp body and even though it hurts, I can't move. All I can do is stare at Kyle. I see him squeeze his eyes shut, still crying and I'm feeling fucking awful that I let him inside my house. I hear Charles grunt, pull out, and spray all over my back. I lay there, just waiting for them to leave when I suddenly hear them laugh. I don't know what there laughing at, but it must be pretty damn funny. Next  
thing I know, I feel something being sprayed all over me. As the smell fills my nostrils, I know what it is. My eyes started watering even more when I realize they are pissing on me! Like I'm a toilet! A piece of shit! I hear them cracking up.

Mike gets in my face and spits in it again "What's the matter fatass! You're lucky we didn't make you drink it." He smirked, "Although next  
time, you might not be so lucky."  
He got up and Charles steps in front of me and kicks me in my stomach. I curl up in pain, but there's nothing I can do about it. He throws money  
at me. "Here's your 150, although you weren't worth it." He grabs my neck and lifts me off the ground. I start coughing from my air way getting cut off. He slams me against the wall and grabs my chin, making me stare at him  
"You know I don't like it when you fight. You better start fucking listening." He throws me on the ground and I thank God that I'm not facing Kyle. But of course, that's fucks up when I'm turned onto my stomach and my ass gets slapped  
"See ya." Mike winks, and they both grab there shit and leave.  
So here I am, starring at Kyle again and I fucking lose it. This whole time, I've been fighting it, but I cant seem to control it any longer. I start sobbing I try holding it together, by closing my mouth, but noises still escape me. Even though I can't move, I'm shaking. How is that? All I see is Kyle and he just looks dumbstruck, so surprised and afraid. I wish I could curl into a ball right now. I squeeze my eyes shut and pretend I'm  
somewhere else.

Kyle's POV.

My heart... It's beating fast. It's pounding so hard, it hurts in my chest. My body has gone cold, and even though i didn't physically go through what he just did. I feel like a little part of me died from watching.  
I stare at Cartman as he lays on the floor. All I hear is him sobbing, and I literally wanna throw up. I'm sitting here in the closet, little by little, getting my able to move again. I can move my fingers now but that's it. I'm not sure if I can speak or not, but I don't. What could I possibly say? As I start trying to twirl my ankles, I see a shadow suddenly loom in the bedroom. I look up and see Liane standing in the door way with a pale face. She's just standing there, starring at Cartman. I notice that her left eye is black and that her lip is busted open. She suddenly walks towards him, steps over him, picks up, the money and walks back to the door. I see anger strike on his face after seeing his mom pick up the money. She stands in the door way with her back facing the room and I hear her say faintly "I'm sorry... But you know we need the money.." ,and walks out.  
I sit there, in shock. I mean, I kind of figured when that guy threw the money at him, but seriously?! His own mom? She walk away, and I look back at Cartman. He had stopped crying, but I heard faint whimpers and he was shaking. Must be his nerves spasmming. After trying for so long, I felt my feet twitch. A tingle moved up my legs to my thighs. I slowly got up and immediately fell out the closet. I look up to see Eric close his eyes shut. He must really not want to look at me. I manage to get on my feet and wobble to the door. I crack it open and slip through, tip toeing all the way to the head of the stairs, to see if those men were still here...


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry to have to keep you waiting ;n;**

**i didnt abandon this story! Ive just been going through a lot lately and honestly, haven't been that motivated.**

**I do plan on writing more, i'm just not sure exactly when.**

**Im so sorry! I had something planned out for this, but i had lost what i had planned for this.**

**Any input thoughts or ideas, please let me know! I know how i plan on doing the next chapter, but the story line kind was lost. **

**But yes, any ideas that are given to me and i plan on using, i will definitely give you the credit.**

**Thank you for understanding! ; ~ ;**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay here is my attempt to try and get back at things. Your comments really help me get motivated! It makes me feel good omg you dont even know! I read over this story and I am actually kind of embarrassed of how its written and worded, but i'm also really lazy to fix it:( I hope my writing style has gotten better! I got advice from Spotluck to work on my point of view. Please tell me if i have got better or worse! A nice critique would be great! A really really nice one, not a mean one please ^^; Also, instead of first person, im doing third, since its easier to write, well, i think it is. Im use to RPing in third person. I kind of wrote it in there mind set though..UGH i hope its not too confusing! If it is, please let me know!

By the way, in an earlier chapter, i wrote that Eric had brown eyes, but i changed them to blue because of the episode Succubus, he gets an eye transplant, using Kennys eyes. And his eyes are blue. so yeah, thats my headcanon for him.

Just like i said in the last 'chapter', I am not sure when i will be continuing this

I do not own South Park or the characters discussed in this fanfiction.

The redhead tip toed down the hall and stopped at the stairs when he heard voices from the living room. He bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to listen in on what they were saying. He took a peek from the top step to see the two men leaving out the door, slamming it shut. Green eyes go to Liane as she sits still, staring at the wall. He keeps his eyes on her for a while, but she never moved. He figured the men werent coming back when he heard the cars drove off, so he got up and went back into Cartmans room. He looked down to see the chubby teen still laying on his stomach. His eye brows furrow. He would have never guessed that he went through something like this. He held his breath and walked over to him, not wanting to smell the urine on him. To be honest, he didnt even want to touch him, but he knew Eric deserved better than that. He rolled him onto his back and slid his arms under neath his armpits before dragging him out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom.

Eric had a whole bunch of thoughts running through his head. He thought Kyle had gone home when he left the room, but he comes back and is now taking him somewhere? He was so confused. What the hell did this Jew think he was doing anyway? He cant move and he still felt embarrassed about the whole thing. Now he was naked, covered in piss and cum and Kyle was touching him. He cringed at the thought as he saw the bathroom light turn on. Hes set down on the cold floor as he stares up at the ceiling. Just what was Kyle doing? He hears the water to the bathtub come on and his eyes widen. Was Kyle going to give him a bath? He was doing it because he felt bad, wasnt he? Which honestly made him feel even worse about the whole thing. This wasnt Kyle. He wouldnt give him a bath, but because of what happened, here he was. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

After Kyle filled the tub half way, he turned it off and looked back down at the boy on the floor. This was the hard part. He bent over, rolling up his jeans to his knees and kicked off his socks and shoes. He placed them on the far end of the bathroom, along with his jacket and went, doing the same as earlier by looping his arms under neath Cartmans arms and pulled him to the tub. Kyle stepped in, the warm water covered his feet as he kept his hold on him, using all his strength to pull him into the tub. It took several times but finally with a loud grunt, he got him inside, making the water splash everywhere. He pulled him to the end so that he was sitting up, before getting out and sitting on the closed toilet seat, slightly out of breath.

Eric was in the tub, feeling total humiliation. He knew he was fat, even though he'd never admit it and having Kyle trying over and over just made it worse on top of everything else. It had also hurt so much going through all this right after what had happened to him. He was staring at the young Jewish teen that was breathing heavily, but he didnt see his eyes since he was looking down, which he felt better about. He didnt want the other to look at him. He did have to admit that the warm water felt nice. He never had been able to feel a warm bath right after an assault. He usually waited until the drug wore off, or he took himself a shower. His eyes widen. Where was his mom? Was she okay? He tried to ask him something but only a small noise came out. Kyle stood up and went back to the tub, grabbing the washrag that was hanging off the faucet, squirting it with body wash before starting to wash off Erics bruised chest. He felt his face flush but tried not to think of anything weird since this was way different circumstances. It was hard to try and think of anything else anyways as he gently went over the bruises. He even saw cuts on his arms, but he didnt say anything. He just bit the inside of his cheek as he tried getting the dried up cum off of him, along with the smell of urine.

The brunette gasped as he felt the gentle touch of him washing his chest and stomach. His eyes stared at Kyles face, looking for an answer to why he was doing this. No one has ever treated him like this. I mean, yeah his mom wasnt always like this and she would treat him nicely, but this was different. Eric couldnt help that his vision went blurry and he tried to stop them but a tear rolled down his face just as Kyle had looked at him for the first time since this whole thing has happened. The red heads eyes widen and he used his free hand to wipe his cheek as his forest green eyes stared into ocean blue. He kept his hand on his cheek, starring at him for a few moments before giving a soft smile, trying to comfort him. He looked away, contuining to wash him up and down, going to his shoulder and also pushing him up to scrub his back. He even washed his hair to get the smell out.

Once he was done, he rinsed him off and let the water drain as he stood back up and went out into the hallway. Kyle was checking on Liane and getting a towel as Eric stayed still. He was wiggling his toes and feeling his fingers twitch which meant he was slowly getting his movements back, but was still too weak. Kyle came back with a towel and covered Eric up before pushing him up once again and yanking him out with as much force as the smaller one could muster. He was able to pull out, but Eric hit the ground hard which made a whimper escape him. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to cry, but honestly, his ass hurt so bad. "Sorry!" Kyle quickly called out as he started dragging him back to his his room. He knew he probably looked ridiculous doing all this but he knew the other still couldnt move.

They entered the room and even though he was panting, he wasnt going to stop until the brunette was on the bed. He groaned and pulled him onto the it, hunching over the opposite way as he caught his breath. Picking up the towel, he laid it on top of Cartman so he would feel better before putting a blanket over him. He sat on the bed, his back facing him as he stared at the closet. His stomach was feeling as though it was going to empty itself onto the floor, but he held himself together. If he thought he couldnt wrap his mind around the whole Liane thing, this definitely took the cake. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before looking down to the floor and remembering what was under there. He got off the bed and knelt down, reaching under the bed and taking out Clyde Frog. He sat back on the bed and set the stuffed toy next to the brunette but before he could bring his arm back, Eric reached out and grabbed it. He was taken by surprise and jumped a little but he didnt say anything

"Why are you doing this?" Eric mumbled, not looking at him, too ashamed and Kyles featured soften. Kyle really didnt have an answer. This whole time, things were silent, but that was most likely because the other wasnt able to talk. He was thinking about the question before he answered "Because what just happened was not okay. At all. I didnt do it because i felt bad for you, i did it because it had to be done." He said sternly, surprised that his voice wasnt as shaky as he had felt. He yanked his arm away and laid down on his side, looking at him. Eric was thinking over the answer he was told and although he felt that was part true, he felt pitied and he hated it and in all honesty, Kyle did feel bad, but he wouldnt ever say because he knew how the other was. The brunette stared up at the ceiling, clutching onto his Clyde Frog thinking about the events of what had happened. Kyle watched him for as long as he could, but before he knew it, he had fell asleep. After long silence mixed with light snoring, Eric closed his eyes "Thank you..." He whispered before drifting off to sleep


End file.
